Sweet Dreams
by Blizzard779
Summary: A teenage Kenny takes Tammy on a date to a remastered horror movie to try and get into her pants. As the night progresses, Kenny finds himself falling into an ever deepening hole of an emotion he has no familiarity with. KennyXTammy, a little fluff. Oneshot


**Authors Note**: **Another 'I was bored on the train' idea. Just a little fluff piece of Tammy and Kenny coming out of a horror movie on their 4th date or something like that, in high school as well might i add. Haven't had time to work on 'This Light of Mine' these past days so I hope these little stories are acceptable compensation. Anyway, enjoy! Love you all. Have a fantabulous day!**

* * *

The walk home was calm, cool and refreshing and the movie was exactly how I remember it the last time I watched it, pretty crappy with movie effects which anyone should be able to tell were absolutely fake, even in its remastered version, I was gonna sleep soundly tonight. Tammy, however, was on the other end of the spectrum. She was silent, her hand was intertwined with mine rather tight...very tight, and I could feel her death grip tighten every time there was a noise or even subtle wind, she would jump a little and cling to my arm.

From the way she's acting, I can most certainly tell this had been the first time she'd seen Nightmare on Elm St and I'm guessing it in HD probably wasn't helping.

"You alright there?" I asked her, for her sake, and after she practically jumped in my arms after a cat ran in front of us. I mainly asked that so I didn't laugh, I'd get 'The Stare' then.

"F-fine!" She returned within milliseconds.

"Alright, as long as you're sure." I could only smile and we kept walking, Tammy making sure to stay right next to me in almost silence, I'd say silence but I think slight 'eeks' and squeals are noise.

"Sure you're not scared or anythin?" I didn't need to ask, I knew the answer, she'd deny the truth, but damnit it's just funny as all hell. She was usually just as strong and tough, if not more, than me; don't tell her I said that, it'd go straight to her head. She's chased away a demon that killed me once, even if she doesn't remember it, she still did. So to see her so jumpy and in need of protection; Jesus, it's so damn hard to hold back laughs.

"No! I'm fine Ken!" She said with fear.

"Well, alright then. Here's your house." This is where I make my ultimate gamble. If she goes inside, I'm out of a cuddle buddy for tonight. I'm expecting, from her fear, she's going to want someone to lay next to, and with her body, God, only a madman to pass that up.

"Uh..." She paused, i know she doesn't want to and she was trying to find a way for this not to happen, a million reasons why she has to come back with me must be flying through her head. I made it easier for her.

"Or if you wanna, you can come back to mine-" I didn't even get to finish.

"Yes! I mean, well yeah ok. It sounds like a good plan, it's a cold night, could use a human heater." She says in relief. She's adorable, offer my hand and we begin walking further down the road.

She was still a little on edge, guess we're not in bed yet, fear is still ever present. As she walked almost hurriedly to my house, and as she turned her head quickly, I got whipped in the face by her beautiful brown hair. I always loved her hair, always somehow smelt amazing and it was a perfect chestnut brown, with some caramel streaks through it, she says they're natural, I'm sceptical but I go along with it. My eyes move further down... to her face, coming second of my favourite physical features of her. First? Isn't it obvious?... Her eyes, they just hold so much wonder, and beauty, and that perfect shade of ocean blue, they're just... Indescribable. Perfection in tiny, very diluted eyeballs, and her body... A perfect hour glass, curves in all the right places, Double D's and the best ass in town, in my own opinion.

I had to look away when she looked in my direction; I was too busy admiring her to notice she was asking me something.

"...right? Ken?" Fuck. Quick, respond dumbass.

"Yeah...Of course, babe." Always go positive, always. Saying yes never fails.

"Ass! You're supposed to say no! Why would you want Freddy to kill me anyway! If that's a joke it's not funny..." Well fuck.

"Uh...Alright, alright you're right. I'm sorry, it was poor taste. I'll protect you, babe. Even if I have to take his blades to save your pretty face."...God, please let this work.

"Ohh, thanks, Ken."She kissed my cheek. Nice save McCormick.

At long last we arrive at my house, and Tammy refuses to come in until I do a sweep through and check the darkness inside the house before coming in, insisting it was cause 'she can't see and could trip and break an ankle' which it is MY place she's talking about, so that's a fair assumption I suppose.

We move toward my room, through the hallway as quietly as possible, it's a rare occasion everyone's asleep at this time, at 2 am. We moved inside my sanctuary and I moved toward the bed until Tammy grabbed my arm.

"So, because of someone's little 'joke', I think it makes sense for 'someone to sleep on the floor." What did she say?

"Wait, what? Me?" She can't be serious.

"Yes you, you dick. It was a smooth save, but doesn't mean you can get away with a joke about me being scare-... vulnerable." Nice save.

There was a pause of me staring at her blankly, waiting for something to save me. She then had a strange look on her face, a face of realisation.

"...I took the pyjamas that I had here home. I haven't got anything to wear." Oh Lord, this sounds promising.

"Well, I mean you could sleep in your underwear, but that does mean it'll be cold." Could this be what I was hoping for?

An eternity seemed to pass before she responded, her finger on her mouth, moving side to side, debating in her own head.

"Alright fine, Jesus. Say what you want about your brain Ken, but when it's desirin something, it'll try it's damndest to get it." Damn straight, girl.

In victory, I jumped onto my bed, stretching. I look over, and everything starting moving in slow motion. Tammy, was getting undressed before me, it doesn't matter if it's the 1st or 80th time I've seen it this week, every time is just as sexy and breathtaking as the last, the body of a goddess.

Dressed in nothing more than a black lacy bra and matching panties, she shivered and jumped into bed. Cuddling into my chest for warmth, I'm wondering if I can convince her to take more off.

Yet before I could utter a sound, everything just slipped away. Her fear, my lust, the universe, it all just faded away as I felt her body heat warming the sheets around me, as I sniffed the scent of her hair, her heartbeat so close to mine. As I placed my arm around her, that's when I knew. That's when I knew everything I needed in my life, was lying with me in bed, head cradled on my chest. Any worry in my mind, no matter how big or small, just evaporated.

This is the night, the night that I discovered, I love Tammy Warner.


End file.
